Jura Neekis
Jura Neekis is the father of Lucas Steeling and Meredy and is a powerful man. Appearance Jura is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows and has long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif. Said beard is paired by a little, similarly colored mustache split in two parts, each placed diagonally below Jura's nose. Jura's outfit is a traditional Japanese clothes; he wears a dark kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with light tabi. He also sports a dark mantle draped over his shoulders. There have been some inconsistencies with Jura's current outfit, with him being initially shown wearing a plain one, then sporting the geometrical motifs on the sleeves which he didn't initially have; in addition, his mantle lost the strips which adorned its edges during its first appearances. Jura is sometimes shown resting his arms in the loose sleeves of his kimono. Personality He's shown to be very modest about the immense power he wields. Despite his reputation and skills, he never boasts about his power nor does he ever show any arrogance. He demonstrates great respect towards his opponents and will even commend them for their abilities and effort. He has his own personal philosophy when it comes to fighting. He strongly believes that on the battlefield, those with great conviction are the ones who obtain victory, regardless of the quality or power of the Magic that either opposing side has at their disposal. He's also an extremely upright, honor-bound individual, believing that it is unjust to arrest a good person, being ready to fight against the law and exposing himself to consequences to protect such belief. He is a loving father to Lucas and Meredy and he was always protected of them, espically after his wife died. He belives that Remarriage is a disgrace becuase it makes look like the first wife never mean anything to the husband so he plans to never date or marry again and focus more time on his childrne. Powers, Skills and Abilities Jura possesses powerful Earth Magic which allows him to turn the ground hard and to manipulate it as he wishes. This has been described as being capable of "making even the tiniest sand as tough as iron", and is thus the reason behind his epithet Iron Rock Jura. His Power usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing Jura to use them for both attack and defense. Jura has also proven himself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, his Earth Powers can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. Jura seems to cast most of his spells through the use of hand signs he performs, with the most common and used one being moving one of his hands with the index and middle finger stretched, and the others bent. Revolving around this versatile form of Magic, Jura's fighting style seems to be a stationary one, with him assaulting foes by modeling and changing the terrain around them, and protecting himself through the extremely effective defenses Earth Magic provides him with. Jura's signature technique, in which he moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both Jura's usual, cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, Jura is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. He has shown himself capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at his will, bending and twisting them to better guard himself or his allies from enemy attacks; in addition, he can split them into their constitutive elements, which he can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes. Jura creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. While standing near to a rocky surface, Jura rapidly extends one hand towards the target, his fingers placed in his most recurring hand gesture. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with great force and speed, striking them and then falling to the ground which creates a huge terrestrial blast. This spell is fast and effective enough to catch someone as powerful off guard. rapidly moves one of his hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompts many stones from the area in front of him to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing them in a rocky formation. Jura then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components, causing high damage to the previously encased target. Jura uses this spell with two phases: In its first phase, the spell will surround its enemy with stones and encase them in a mass of rock; in its second phase, all the stones which surround the enemy will be crushed. Immense Strength: Jura's size and mass come with a considerably high degree of brute strength. Jura has shown to possess good hand-to-hand combat skills, fighting unarmed, knocking some of them out simply through the use of strong punches, with no need for him to employ his Earth Magic. Jura can also perform a seemingly powerful kick imbued with Magic Power after jumping in the air high enough. Weapons Khakkhara: Jura was briefly shown wielding a khakkhara, a traditional staff commonly associated with Buddhist monks, distinguished by the large rings hanging from its top part. The khakkara Jura wields is massive, fitting its owner's size, seems to be entirely composed of metal and is very simple in shape, with its top part consisting of a plain, large ring, which has another single ring hanging from it. Right below the upper ring some bandages are wrapped around the staff itself. The khakkara is known as an effective weapon for real monks; however, it's as of yet unknown whether Jura can employ his in actual combat, or if it's just something ornamental. Family *Unnamed Wife (Desceased) *Lucas Steeling (Son) *Meredy (Daughter) Voice Actor Kent Williams. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Widower Category:Fathers